Magical Atlas
by Emerald Kitten Tail
Summary: Self created magic for stories. Involves a brief history of the magic involved, its incantations in the relative language, and its effects.


**Enkrisi Eroménes Magic**

Corperal Aura animal

⦁ incantation: interiora creaturae

⦁ affect: uses ones own aura to bring out an animal to protect them from all forms of harm. Can not be used unless you have the will to protect.

Barrier spell;

⦁ incantation: Salebra

⦁ Effect: erects Dark purple magic barrier of fire that stops Physical and magical attacks and is stronger than the stantard Protego because it can block physical objects.

Fedilius charm (created the incantation)

⦁ Greek Incantation: Mageía apókrypsi pou egó den empistévontai gia na kratísei se koiní théa ton magikón anthrópous . Prostatépste to mystikó aftó stin psychí tou eaftoú mou . « Haidee angeioplástis échei stíthos , ta aftiá tis gátas , kai dýo ourés »

⦁ English translation: Magick hide which i do not trust to keep in plain sight of magical humans. Protect this secret in the soul of myself. 'haidee potter has breasts, cat ears, and two tails'

⦁ Effect: hides a location, person, or thing from view unless told the secret by the secret keeper. The incantation varies from secret to secret so its unknown what the original one was. Once secret keeper dies the ones that are told become the new secret keepers.

Female hygien spells:

douche charm: kolpikí skoúpa- wand must be inserted into vagina

⦁ Effects and uses: once inside the vagina it sprays puritified cleaning solution from all sdes of wand to clean the walls of possible infections and left over sperm. Period pain spell: anakoúfisi período- circular motion around abdominal area

⦁ Effects and uses: eases menstal cramps for a day during period

contraception charm: prólipsi enkymosýnis- wand must be inserted into vagina (lasts five days)

⦁ Effects and uses: creates magical barrier around eggs to stop sperm from fertalising

Hymen charm: episkevís yménas-wand tip must be insert into vagina

⦁ Effects and uses: heals hymen to the point of being a virgin. Usually used by males that like the thought off taking virginities and women that enjoy the pain.

Full body shaving charm: apotríchosi sómatos- point wand at chest and slash downward

⦁ Effects and uses: Removes all types of body hair; Pubic, anal, chest, back, pit, nose, and facial.

Eyebrow spell: frýdi diorthotís-poke eyebrows

⦁ Effect and uses: shapes eyebrow to fit face while cleaning them up

nail charm: líma nychión- tap finger and toe nails

⦁ affects and uses: repairs nails if broken or bitten and the smooths and shapes nail. Pore spell: katharistikó prosópou-wand pointed upward then swirl three times

⦁ Effects and uses: Cleans pores all over body stopping acne and bedsores from forming.

Rituals:

concubine bindind ritual: the concubine must say the incantatio once first penetrate as deeply as possible. A magical collar will form around the concubine and cannot be removed but can be hidden with the fedilius charm. Once bind the concubine will fullfil any order gave to them no matter their desires against it. Concubine may be bound to more than one master/mistress but the collor will morph to represent both.

⦁ incantation: Egó o ídios syndéontai me aftí ti gynaíka os katoikídio zóo tis. Eímai dikós tis na kánei me ópos ekeíni thélei . Eínai eroméni kai egó katoikídio tis mou. As gínei gnostó óti ti mageía kai ti mageía kai móno.

⦁ english translation: I bind myself to this woman as her pet. I am hers to do with as she pleases. She is my mistress and i her pet. Let it be known to magic and magic alone.

feminization ritual

⦁ History: a witch created the ritual after her husband had ententionally channeled more magic into his sperm as he tried consumate a son for the third time. The witch ended up giving birth to three highly masculine looking daughters.

⦁ Effects: changes masculine traites into feminite one. unknown about what will happen to a male human or a creature with both genitals

⦁ Incantations latin: Lux noctis Exaudi orationem meam . Turn res in hac forma. Muta peccata patris matris munus aeternum . Quos ego placabo hostiis , et seductionem hac commistione aeternam essentiam speciei .

⦁ English translation: Great light of the night hear my plea. Turn this body into a thing of beauty. Change the sins of the father to a gift of the eternal mother. With this mixture i sacrifice the essence of seduction and eternal beauty.

Underwater ritual

⦁ history: used by wizards and witches to gain the ability to live underwater when used with a forcefully taken by a mermaid the user becomes a Gringylow

⦁ Effects: blreath underwater, uneffected by water tempature, unaffected by water pressure.

⦁ Incantation: Tibi offerunt hoc sacrificium Neptunum aquas maris accedere ad succedat. Ut tamquam ad merpeople. Ut pro vestri domain.

⦁ Englissh translation: Neptune i offer this sacrifice of the water's people to take my place in the turning sea. To live as the merpeople. To fight for your domain.

Power:

⦁ Effect: increases magical power my three at the cost of a female creatures viriginity; both users must reach orgasm

⦁ Incantation: Mar potens, ut sacrificemus maidhood hoc est in potentia, ita ut reditus nostri hostes vincere.

⦁ english translation: Mighty Mar, We sacrifice to you this maidhood to you in return of power so that we may vanquish our enemies.

Mental:

⦁ affect: increases intellegance; both users must reach orgasm

⦁ Greek Incantation: Athiná i intellegant , Tha thysiásoume gia na sas se antállagma gia megalýteri diánoia na eínai se thési na to schédió tous echthroús.

⦁ English translation: Athena the intellegant, We sacrifice to you in return for greater intellect to be able to out plan out enemies.

control:

⦁ Effect: increases magical control; both users must reach orgasm

⦁ Greek Incantation: Megáli i mitéra tis mageías , tis Ísidas , Eímaste thysiásei aftó partheniá sas se antállagma ton magikón elénchou.

⦁ English translation: Great mother of magic, isis, We sacrifice this maidenhood to you in exchange of magical control

Physical:

⦁ affect: beautifies the body, allows the users to change their appearance to an age within a few years of their natural physical age; both users must reach orgasm

⦁ Greek Incantation: Kyría Ártemis , Eímaste thysiásei aftó partheniá sas se antállagma tis fysikís omorfiás , allagí schímatos , kai ton athlitismó óste na borésoume na tis polemísei tous ándres gýro mas

⦁ English translation: Lady Artemis, We sacrifice this maidenhood to you in exchange of natural beauty, change of shape, and althletics so that we might out fight the men around us

Youthfulness:

⦁ Effect: Slows physical aging and sometimes can turn the body clock a few years; both users orgasm

⦁ Greek Incantation: Paichnidiáriko Ívi , Eímaste thysiásei aftó partheniá sas se antállagma tis neanikís zoís loipón óti tha boroúsame na eímaste mazí gia pollés dekaetíes gia na érthei.

⦁ English translation: Playful Hebe, We sactifice this maidenhood to you in exchange of youthful lives So that we might have be together for many decades to come.


End file.
